Gundamstones
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Ya know the Flintstones song? Ever wondered what it would be like if the Gundams had one? Well Duo does.. this is what happens...


Gundamstones  
By: Anime Redneck  
10-5-02  
1:40am  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Lights down low the only source seen was from the steady glow of a blue shaded desk lamp. Casting enough light for the figure sitting at the desk to work with and then a few feet behind him, making an odd long circle around his workstation, all else was dark, door closed tightly as the boy sitting there chewed the end of his pencil in thought.  
  
It wasn't coming as easy as he had planned on it to. No, not easy at all... all it was supposed to be was a short telling of them song wise... So why did it seem so hard!? The other one had one, shorter then his was going to be - if he could start it that was.  
  
It's useless! Useless I tell you! Oh sure... watching the stupid show it was in my head... but now that I come to sit and write it down it's a blank slate... Why me... ugh I know it too! That's the crappy part! Right on the tip of my tongue and it won't come...  
  
Scribbling out something on the sheet in front of him the longhaired teen frowned before going back to gnawing once again on the innocent pencil in his hand. Well, he had the first line down... it was a start... Now how did the rest go again?  
  
Humming softly to get the rhythm back, hoping that it would help in the rest of what he was trying to accomplish, he set to writing down what came to him. Then re-reading it, scratching out part and trying to change them to what he first heard in his head.  
  
Leaning back in his chair dangerously on the back two legs, head thrown back laughing, his braid wagged behind him from the movement. "I wonder what the others are doing? heh Probably still watching the news after I ran outta there!" he chuckled grinning widely as he though back to the two hours before hand. "Yup, torchor by cartoons was a mean thing in deed... just better be glad I didn't pick Barney!"  
  
Still back in the oaken chair the braided youth scratched his head. Awww damn it! I knew Quatre putting that mess in there was a bad idea! Not that I didn't deserve it... I did mess with his baking stuff... He grinned not being able to help himself when someone else was baking sweets... he was naturally drawn to the smell. Gee, not like he blew the kitchen up! But did he really have to dump a fist full of flour into his hair?  
  
I mean yeah, sure, trying to add more sugar and green food coloring to the angel food cake probably wasn't the smartest move, but hey! It would have been cool! "Dude even brushing my hair out twice didn't get it all out grrrr" he vigorously scratched at his scalp and the offending powder before giving up and snapping the band that held the abundance hair back, quickly sweeping both hands through it straightening it from the braided confine it had been in. Massive waves of chestnut-gold flowed between his fingers smoothly reaching the ground and then some.  
  
"You've never guess exactly how long it is with it in the braid" he smirked. "Welp, back to work..." With that said and a mile wide grin as lines started forming again, he sat back forward with a thump-thump before snatching the pencil back up and jotting down word after word.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Some time later that evening Heero's dark chocolate head stuck through the cracked door peering in at his partner and roommate. 'What's he doing? Working?' he wondered then scoffed at the thought of Duo Maxwell actually working.  
  
"Aww damn it come on!"  
  
That peaked his curiosity. What the hell was the baka doing now? Inching closer with a stealth not hindered in the newfound peace they had achieved, he crept up behind the longhaired boy, surprise briefly showing on his usual impassive face at the length of the others hair.  
  
'He never cuts it you know.' A voice in his mind chimed in. It was true the idiot never cut his hair, and for good reason, but he was being led off course...  
  
"Duo?" calling out as he stepped beside the desk peering at the pages scattered then, blinking rapidly as Duo's hands short forward snatching them up, covering them over.  
  
"Yes?" That wide mischievous smile played on his rosy lips.  
  
Raising a brown brow, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing" his grin was too innocent.  
  
Heero backed off going to try a different approach in orders to loosen the other up enough that, he hopped, would cause him to uncover the mysterious sheets below tanned arms.  
  
Looking around the junk scattered room he let himself wonder exactly how the three of them managed to live in it like that, and still be able to find things? Of course, most to all of the clutter scattered about the large room was a certain Braided Baka's. Finally he found his goal under a pile of clean laundry just dumped on the bed instead of being folded or hung up.  
  
Picking it up stepping behind the boy he started to run it through the thick waves while leaning over his comrades shoulder, trying to see what he was working on. 'Must be good if Duo's actually working on something.'  
  
"Heero."  
  
The voice startled him from his snooping. "Hn."  
  
"Stop lookin' over my shoulder!"  
  
A snort, "Tell me what your working on?" he reasoned stopping the brushes movements. He was barely able to make out '-gundam-' on one sheet before it was suddenly covered up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo..." he turned his tone to a warning one.  
  
Duo's voice was light and humorous, "No. You'll find out soon, now shoo!" He turned shooing the other from the room taking back his violet colored brush and setting it on his desk beside him once Heero was gone. He didn't seem to take notice that he left without a fight. Un-Heero like.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Within minutes the door opened once more, the person not at all trying to be quiet about it. In fact he wore a confused look about his dark tanned features, a look that replaced the normal bland and annoyed one.  
  
Wufei didn't know why he was in they're room now... nor did he really care. But Heero had come downstairs grunting at him to go upstairs and see what the Braided One was working on. He could care less what they're hyper active friend was working on as long as it kept him out of his hair.  
  
But when mention of '-gundam-' came into the conversation he had to admit that he was just a little curious himself, as to what the braided boy was up to. But unlike Yuy, he wasn't going to pussy foot around and bug the other about it.  
  
No, he had come to learn that if you truly wanted to know what Duo was working on without meaning to force it out of him, you just had to stick close to his side 'til he finished. Then your chances of finding out were greater then if you were trying to bug him or force him to tell you. Some people just didn't learn that about the playful youth.  
  
So, having remembered Heero's failed attempt at brushing the lengthy, silky waves of chocolate - which he was currently scooting aside with his slipper clad foot so he wouldn't step on it - he reached out quiet and slow, for the brush sitting on the side of the pine desk. Bringing it back he simply let himself get lost in combing through strands that seemed to glitter in the lamps light like they were alive.  
  
"Wu'?" the teen in front of him questioned after softly muttering something to himself then sighing, leaning into the calming brush strokes he was administering.  
  
He let a ghost of a smile grace his lips knowing the other boy was enjoying the rhythmic way he pulled the hair up and out brushing though it, then letting it float down into its position at the owners back. "Yes Maxwell?" Wufei also tried rationalizing how the boy knew it was he in the first place; after all, he wasn't the only one that knew this type of treatment was best for soothing his troubled soul.  
  
"Wha'er ya doin'?"  
  
Was that a hint of surprise in his voice? "I believe that it is called, brushing your hair, Maxwell."  
  
Duo could hear the smirk in the Asians voice. "Gee ya don't say?" chuckling he leaned his head further back into the soft, almost caress like touch as Wufei carefully brought up one hand full of hair, brushed it out then let it fall back in place, over and over again. He liked it... liked it a lot. It was his one weak spot besides food and sweets. And though he usually let no one - no one - touch his precious hair but himself... he enjoyed it when the Chinese took it upon himself to brush it out for him.  
  
Usually it was when he was upset, stressed out or angered about something. And as usual, it was the one thing that could calm him down. 'Yep, defiantly a weak spot... not like Wu-man seems to get repulsed about that weakness though!' he snickered mentally, grinning.  
  
"And why, pray tell, are you brushing it for me?" he didn't think he was any of those three - upset, stressed out or angered - at the moment.  
  
Wufei hesitated a second. Why was he brushing it? Because Yuy said he tried and couldn't? Proving yet again that he knew the braided boy better then him? He snorted, 'Right...' but then why? "You looked like you could use it." 'Lame Chang... that was lame...' the small voice in his mind berated him sounding amused by it.  
  
"Ah..." was all Duo could manage before shrugging non-caringly, while in fact he did care. He liked knowing there was someone looking out for him, cared enough to... being an orphan; you missed that sort of thing. But he knew... he knew every one of the pilots cared for him to different degrees. He smiled leaning back into his work again, "Cool with me Wu-man."  
  
Wufei didn't know why he was honored to hear that... but he was. As he watched Duo lean forward and start writing something else down again, he found his curiousness rising. As someone whom always loved mysteries, he considered the mystery known as Duo Maxwell *aka* Shinigami, most interesting.  
  
Having been brushing the Braided One's hair for Kami knew how long, he decided it was time to part it and re-braid it for him, free of the dusty white substance that had been in it. He was just starting to part it into three when the boy before him shouted, startling him as unexpected as the outburst was.  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"I GOT IT WU!!" he bounced around in his seat smiling widely, "I FINISHED MY SONG!"  
  
Quirking a dark brow in question Wufei waited for the energetic one to face him, weaving his tale of how he came to the idea, and why, and again why it took him so long to do it.  
  
"Alright Maxwell... lets see it."  
  
"Err... well... you might... not like it." He stumbled suddenly unsure of his work.  
  
Wufei frowned down at him. That wasn't like the Maxwell he knew... "Hand it over, Maxwell." A smirk for his sake, "Excited as your were a second ago, I'm sure it's got something to it."  
  
Chuckling at his own stupid ness of thinking his friend would judge him harshly 'cause of his outward appearance, he handed over the single, well written, sheet of paper. "Yeah, your right man." Ohh he knew there was something to it. 'There had better be or I wasted almost three hours!'  
  
Eyeing the page critically Wufei shook his head at the opening verse of it.  
  
Duo watched anxiously as the Chinese boy read over his best, if he could say, work he'd ever done. Considering it was the only song he'd ever tried to write, it was great. Awe, soon etched across his heart shaped face as Wufei's eyes widened, ears shooting up slightly. But his eyes... those endless pools of onyx... started to twinkle!  
  
He could see the light dancing in them! They- he was... His heart stopped beating for a split second as the unfamiliar sound hit his ears. He was laughing! By Shinigami the pilot of Altron was laughing!! And at his song no less!  
  
The smile that spread across the American's face could sham the sun.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
Reigning in his humor, the Chinese boy let the first real smile cross his features, lighting his eyes up more then they were, for the first time since the destruction of Libra's final piece. "Its good Maxwell..." nodding, "Real good!"  
  
Delighted would be the understatement of the year to describe the light of happiness shinning from the Deathscythe Hell pilot. "WOO HOO! I'M A HIT!" Jumping from his seat he was ready to bound out the room, "LETS GO SHOW THE OTHERS!"  
  
"Hold it Maxwell." Tugging the other back by a fistful of hair Wufei directed him back to his chair. "Sit."  
  
"But Wu-man... I wanna show the others!"  
  
Holding the brush threateningly Wufei shook it, "Let me finish with your hair first baka... Unless you want the others to see you with it down?" He never understood why the American didn't want anyone to see him with his hair down, but for some reason, he didn't. It was only by accident that he and Yuy came upon seeing him in that state one night, since then, as long as they told no one, it didn't matter.  
  
"Dude... no... fine..."  
  
Chuckling at Duo's exasperated sigh of defeat he parted the mane of chestnut into three plats and started in on braiding for him. Once done tying the rubber band off with a finalizing 'snap', Wufei stood back to eye his work. "Very nice."  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
Popping him upside the head he turned to leave, "Come Duo, lets go entertain the others with your cleaver word usage."  
  
Standing stunned watching the others back Duo whispered, "You didn't call me Maxwell..." but the other either chose not to respond to it or truly didn't hear him. Grinning evilly Duo bounded up to him, pecked his cheek swiftly before tarring down the hallways and stairs, hoping to get ahead of the Chinese before his rants started.  
  
They never came.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Pounding feet caused heads to snap in that direction. "GUYS!! GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!?" Uh-oh... Duo's hyper... was the simultaneous thought throughout the other three's heads.  
  
"Erm... what is it Duo?" Quatre decided to venture after collecting his shaken self together.  
  
"I-"  
  
Wufei's disembodied voice cut him off, "Maxwell wrote a song about us" before his slippered feet were silently seen coming down the hall stairs followed closely by the rest of him.  
  
"That's what you were doing!" Heero's voice sounded a little accusing to everyone. Though rather that accusing tone was for Duo or Wufei they didn't know.  
  
"Well yeah man. Told ya'd find out soon enough!"  
  
"What's the song about?" Trowa's quiet voice spoke from beside his blonde friend.  
  
Wufei chose to answer that one as well, "The Gundams" a broad smirk played on his lips.  
  
"The Gundams? But why? I mean..."  
  
"Whoa there Q-man! Hey it's only a idea I had okay? I got it while watching that cartoon with y'all." He paused, "Sooo I decided to try and get it on paper... I DID IT!"  
  
A ghost of a smile formed on Trowa's face, having an inkling on how it might go, "Well then lets hear it..."  
  
"Sure bud! Just remember, gotta think of how the Flintstones theme goes, 'kay?" he grinned, "I know y'all've ain't forgotten that this soon eh?"  
  
All was silent. Apparently they didn't think being forced to sit through a four hour Flintstones marathon was funny.  
  
"Right... Okay then..." taking a deep breath, "Here's what I got...  
  
~ * ~  
Gundams, meet the Gundams,  
They're your futuristic Re~bels,  
From the, Colonies above us,  
They're, about to Kick Your Ass,  
  
Come on, they're waitin' for your slip,  
When the, Ozzies get the shits,  
  
When you're, with the Gundams,  
It's sure to be a blast,  
When they,  
Pull the rapier from your ass,  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
oOo At close of show oOo  
  
~ * ~  
Gundams, meet the Gundams,  
They're your futuristic Re~bels,  
Come fight, with the Pilots in the sky,  
They're the, experts of disguise,  
  
Someday, when the Ozzies loose the fight,  
And the, Pilots rule the night,  
  
When you're, with the Gundams,  
Be sure you start a fight,  
'Cause they're, beggin' for the right,  
Make sure your priorities are set straight,  
  
Because they're always first rate,  
Makin' sure you see the Makers Gate,  
'Cause when you, play with the Gundams,  
You're knockin' on Deaths door,  
Waitin' on the floor,  
Knockin' on Deaths door...  
For sure!"  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Laughingly he finished reading his 'song' to everyone. He thought it was damn good! He knew the gundams could kick anyone's ass. No need to hide it. And by Shinigami, Wufei's eyes were twinkling again, crinkled up a little at the sides as he tried to quiet his chuckles.  
  
He liked that look on Wufei.  
  
"That was... heh... Allah Duo..." Quatre fell victim to more laugher collapsing against the Amazon's who's own emerald eyes were shining with humor, mouth twitching at the corners, fighting the smile pulling at them.  
  
And Heero... Heero for the most part looked like it hadn't touched him at all. But they all knew better then that. His face was still stoic, unwavering of feeling. But. His eyes held an odd sort of glazed look to them, and his lips ever so slightly were tipped up in the corners. He liked it, laughing on the inside.  
  
Duo smiled his brightest ever, "Really like it!?"  
  
They all nodded. "Very good Duo..." chuckles "It's humorous in an odd twisted way." Quatre informed him.  
  
"Hey! Its not twisted!"  
  
He quickly waved a hand to calm him, "No! I didn't mean like that Duo! No... I just meant for the language in it!"  
  
"Oh." Well yeah, did kinda over do it there... he reasoned. Shrugging he smiled wickedly, "Only thing that came to me Q."  
  
"Riiight... I'm sure it was..."  
  
Heads snapped towards Heero. Kami what's the world coming to? Duo writing songs and Heero Yuy making jokes... It's ending... defiantly ending... Trowa smirked.  
  
"Why I ought to-"  
  
"Do nothing because it's your turn to help me cook!" Cutting him off grabbing the retracted arm, Wufei started for the kitchen with a sputtering, mute, Shinigami.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"...Interesting..."  
  
Heero finally let his lip muscles curl into a small smile, "Good song though." In the kitchen shouts, Duo's laughter and banging pots echoed out the closed door to them.  
  
Quatre turned the TV's volume up smiling.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oi Minna! So whatcha think of my little Gundam Wing version of the Flintstones theme? Yeah, I know, not all of it rhymed like the Flintstone one does, but I had a hard time coming up with that as it was. But it was funny, ne? ^_^ I still laugh when reading over the lyrics I wrote out. ::grins chuckling::  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review and let me know what you thought on it and anything else you'd like to tell me. heh ^_^ I actually had the lyrics for 'Gundamstones' written out for quite a while now... but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to use them... then while driving around this weekend it hit me! And I came up with this. Granted... it was supposed to be about three pages long... and turned out to be frillin' eleven pages long! -_- I seriously think I am incapible of writing anything 'short'.  
  
But anyhow! Please Review and let me know what you thought it! Thankies! 


End file.
